codexalerafandomcom-20200214-history
Amara
Amara is a (former) Cursor, Countess, strong windcrafter, and Count Bernard's wife. She is also a close friend to Tavi. She may be unable to bear children after being struck by the blight, which causes her a great deal of stress in her relationship to Bernard (who, as a noble and powerful crafter, has an obligation to bear children). Furycrafting As a cursor of the crown Amara has rudimentary training in all forms of furycraft. Windcrafting Amara is a powerful windcrafter, using her wind fury Cirrus to perform advanced Windcrafting techniques. Amara is possibly the fastest flier in Alera, having broken the Academy's speed record when she was a student. Amara enjoys flying immensely, and loves testing the limits of her speed. She can exceed the speed of sound and has produced sonic booms with her flight, once even doing so when throwing a knife. Amara can use her windcrafting to bring the air in front of her into focus, creating a lens through which she can see far away scenes and objects up close. Under the tutoring of First Lord Gaius she learned to shape her windcrafting into a veil, bending the light around her to appear nearly invisible. She can also use her crafting to send her voice in a direction, allowing for long distance communication. She can also craft the wind in a small area to prevent sound from leaving it, allowing for private conversations. Cirrus Amara's wind fury manifests in the form of Cirrus, a slender horse made of wind and cloud. Cirrus enjoys flying just as Amara does, and joins in her euphoria when testing the limits of their speed together. History When she was an academ, Fidelias served as her patriserus, but revealed himself as a traitor during her final exam exercise. She fled to Calderon, where she met Tavi during a vicious furystorm. Afterward, she sent Tavi ahead to attempt to warn Riva and Garrison, but when he is kidnapped by the Marat, she and Bernard must warn Garrison and lead the defenses there. In Academ's Fury, she and Bernard once again lead the troops of Garrison, this time on an attack against the Vord. During the events of Cursor's Fury, she leads a covert operation with Lady Aquitaine, Bernard, Aldrick, and Odiana to free Lady Placida, Rook's daughter, and the daughter of an Aleran Lord from the stronghold of Lord Kalare. During those events, Amara believes she is pregnant, until her menses returns near the end of the book. In Captain's Fury, Amara embarks on a dangerous mission with Bernard and Gaius Sextus to defeat Kalarus. At the conclusion of this mission Amara feels "betrayed" by the First Lord and resigns her post as a cursor. During the events in Princeps' Fury, Amara and Bernard are asked by the First Lord to sneak into Vord infested territory in hopes that they might discover the Source of the Vord's new power. In First Lords Fury's epilogue it is revealed that she is with child, her blight being cured by the "blessing of night" which she ingested to recover from the poisonous injuries inflicted by the Vord Queen. Also in the final volume she is responsible for the death of the traitorous Invidia Aquataine who was in servitude of the Vord Queen. Category:Characters